grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Katz
' Katz' is a Mobian cat who is well known to the public as a serial killer and very dangerous for his use of experiments and tortures upon his victims. He is a confirmed member of the Invisible Hand, and the leader of Team KLAW. Appearance Katz is a red cat Mobian with thin limbs and a long body. He has yellow eyes with small pupils and purple highlights on the lower lids, as well as purple-tipped ears, a purple-tipped nose and three purple stripes across his back. Although he doesn't appear to have eyebrows, sometimes he does such as in his debut. He is a master of disguise and even dresses up to match the scam he's planning. Biography Katz is a notorious and rather sadistic killer whose sociopathic tendencies are hidden underneath a friendly and rather cultured exterior. He seems like a legitimate businessman at times, often trying a wide array of ventures to try and make money on the surface. But what most people don't know is that he's not trying to make money. He's out to kill anyone who comes into his businesses. He has been shut down more than once by official Huntsmen and Huntresses, and sometimes even by the federal government. One time he was even taken down by the United States Special Forces for his illegal activities, the most sadistic being the illegal, and often very brutal, Grimm Fights as they were later known as. These Grimm Fights were staged on an abandoned island where Katz had taken over a long forgotten arena from thousands of years ago. The island, dubbed Grimm Arena on old maps snatched from Katz' hideout, was a perfect place to host these fights, as no one ever went there thinking it to be cursed since it is located on the border of the Sea of Teeth and the Pacific Ocean. The maps provided the necessary coordinates for the United States government to sent a group of Special Forces soldiers to take the island and terminate his illegal fights. They were even able to rescue what civilians remained after the prolonged event. Many of them were traumatized and injured, some had gone insane, and two of them actually wished to remain on the island, not to fight Grimm, but to ensure no one else came there. The government has since put up a quarantine on the island. Katz later almost kidnapped the Ice and Candy Elementals: Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln when they were younger but was stopped by the timely arrival of the soon to be Grimm Slayer. The serial killer was forced to retreat but vowed revenge. He fled into the Darklands, seeking to continue his scams and during that time encountered the Dragon of Denver himself, almost succeeding in killing him and taking his teammates Tina and Dan hostage. Fortunately Dracon and his teammate Nick Mallory stopped him and left him tied up and unconscious but he later escaped. It was during his time in the Darklands Katz was approached by the Fallen Sammael and offered a place in the Invisible Hand which Katz would accept. He was paired with General Skarr who immediately disliked him but both proved to be able to work together when they were sent to capture a ghostly spirit that possessed the body of Dracon. The two managed to overpower the Gundam but were driven off by the timely arrival of Scotty Blake, Quickdraw and the Hurricane Sisters. Instead of fighting with Skarr, Katz chose to flee and was summoned back to Sammael who immediately punished him by unleashing the evolved form of Skarr on him, leaving him in need of medical attention. After he was punished Katz was healed by Dr. Kriegar and was summoned to a meeting to discuss the threat of Kur and was asked by Sammael to remain in the room when the others were dismissed where Sammael offered him to be the leader of his own team in the Invisible Hand. Later Katz was sent to follow up a possible lead on the Fire Elemental, stopping by Peach Creek to kidnap a weak boy named Jimmy and smuggled him into the GrimmFall. It was there that Katz encountered the Legendary Warrior of Fire Agunimon and while he put up a good fight, even after Agunimon revealed his Beast Form Katz was driven off. However he had managed to place Agunimon under the effects of his Semblance and left the Legendary Warrior bedridden for several days. Personality Katz is a smooth, callous and sadistic feline with a calm British accent. Like most cats, he has a powerful distaste for dogs. Katz's top priority has always been helping or advancing his situation in some way, making him very competitive.He is quite the con artist, as well, specializing in scam businesses such as a vacation resort, a confectionery shop, a motel, and a submarine cruise line. It is shown that he often kills his customers: for example, he fed the residents of the Katz Motel to his spiders. Despite his sinister nature, Katz has always enjoyed a bit of pre-defeat "sport", which he is quite apt at. It is common in some of these games that Katz will egg his opponent on into losing. In the end Katz can be classified as a pure psychopath, being very sadistic and deceptive, and having absolutely no regard for the lives of others. Katz shows clear signs of Antisocial Personality Disorder. Powers and Abilities As a cat Mobian Katz is fast and agile, relying on his claws and even his tail for close combat but will most often rely on his pet spiders to fight his battles for him or rely on his Semblance to quickly finish off his fights. Katz will sometimes carry customized equipment disguised as sporting equipment to use against his enemies. Katz is also skilled in hiding behind fake businesses he has set up to hide from the authorities and Huntsmen and can even slip past high security with relative ease. According to Major Glory and several others Katz is one of the most wanted criminals in America and it is said that only Huntsmen of Class V rank should engage him. His skills are deadly enough that Sammael himself has offered Katz a place in the Invisible Hand which is already composed of powerful rogue Hunters. Semblance In addition to his already deadly skills Katz enjoys the use of his Semblance: Terror Infusion to brutally torture his enemies, breaking them down mentally by implanting horrifying images of whatever his enemies fear the most in their minds by looking directly into their eyes. His Semblance is so powerful that it nearly allowed him to take down the Dragon of Denver and the Legendary Warrior of Fire during his first encounters with them. Even if someone is able to break free of his Semblance they will suffer fever like symptoms if they break eye contact with him which has happened to both Dracon and Agunimon, leaving them bedridden with Dracon lasting a week while Agunimon recovered faster with medical aid. Relationships Allies Sammael Enemies Agunimon - The Warrior of Flame became one of Katz's enemies when he interfered with his plans to use Jimmy to lure in the Fire Elemental. Was at first mistaken for said Elemental before he turned into his more powerful Beast Spirit, surprising Katz and dismissing the idea he was the Fire Elemental. Currently Katz seeks to defeat the Digimon as payback for interfering with his mission. Omnimon - The first of the Digimon to face Katz, the Royal Knight disabled Katz's Semblance before he could even use it on him. The Grimm Slayer saved the two current Ice and Candy Elementals, Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln upon their first meeting and fight, leading to Katz swearing to take down the Digimon. Dracon - The Dragon of Denver is Katz's most fearsome enemy. He broke open an illegal Grimm fighting ring and forced Katz to go on the run. This made the Mobian turn to the Fallen for aid, and as such, has encountered the Dragon of Denver a second time while under the employment of Sammael. Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Villains Category:Mobians Category:Characters Category:Invisible Hand members